futurefandomcom-20200229-history
21st Century (Scenario: Centuries)
The 21st Century was been January 1, 2000 to December 31, 2099. 2020s * Cambodia and Tanzania graduated to a developing economy. * Kurdistan becomes a sovereign state. Turkey declares war on Kurdistan because of this. * Turkey gets kicked out of the European Union. * K-Pop continues to become popular in the United States. * The United States declares war on Iran. * The World Population reaches 8 billion. * Generation Z (Plural) enters adulthood, they struggle less than the millennial generation and are also more conservative. * Marijuana becomes legal federally in the United States. * Due to the Kurd War, Europe takes in 2 million Kurdish immigrants in the decade. * The United States lands the first person on the mars. * former United States presidents George H. W. Bush and Jimmy Carter pass away. * Turkey and Russia become allies. * The Czech Republic, Austria and Italy leave the European Union. * The Kurd Government make Kurdish the official language of the Republic of Kurdistan. * The Venezuelan Civil War is held. * The Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela falls and turns into the Republic of Venezuela. * Puerto Rico becomes the 51th state of the United States. * Turkey leaves NATO. * The East African Federation forms of Kenya, Tanzania, Uganda, Rwanda, Burundi and South Sudan. * The Central Asian Federation forms of Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan. * Scotland gains Independence from the United Kingdom. 2030s * Hip-Hop/Rap declines in popularity in the United States. but Rap gains popularity in Europe * English becomes a official language in the United States. * The Iran War ends, The United States turns Iran from a Islamic Republic to a Secular Constitutional Republic. * World War 3 is held and begins Russia invades Ukraine and territories of Scandinavian countries. The war is held between 2031 to 2036. ** Russia is allied with Belarus, Turkey and China. ** The United States is allied with NATO, Saudi Arabia, Israel, Australia, Japan and South Korea. * former Presidents Bill Clinton, Donald J. Trump and George W. Bush pass away. * United States citizens become accepting of Music from other nations, such as K-Pop, J-Pop and Mexican Romantic. * South Korea and North Korea merger into the United Korean Republic. * The Second Great Depression of 2038 happens across The Americans, Europe and Oceania. 2040s * The TBD Generation enters adulthood with more challenges that ever. They are the most anti-war generation. * The United States, Canada, France and Germany dropout of the developed nations category * China become the world superpower and the world police. * Japan and Korea bring in 500,000 American and Canadian Immigrates. * Hispanics become the majority in the United States. * Dark Metal becomes the top listened genre in the United States and Canada. * The United States sells the states of California, Arizona, Nevada, New Mexico and Texas to Mexico. The United States had 46 states after the trade. * Nigeria surpasses the United States as the 3rd most populated country. * Actor and Wrestler Dwanye Johnson becomes President of the United States. * The Scandinavian Federation is forms of Norway, Sweden and Finland. 2050s * The Chinese Revolution is held, China becomes a democracy. * The United States economy sees small growth. * China starts setting up colonies on the moon and mars. 2060s * The United States and Canada get into the semi-Developed Nations category. * Russia, Korea, Japan and The Philippines start setting up moon colonies. * Spanish becomes a official language of the United States. 2070s * China declares Invasion of Saudi Arabia, along with Iran, Israel, Russia and Australia. The Kingdom of Saudi Arabia is overthrown and turns into the Republic of Arabia, which the UAE joins also. The Capital of Arabia is Dubai. * China and Malaysia invade Brunei. The Kingdom of Brunei is overthrown and Brunei becomes a state of Malaysia. * China makes a Peace Deal with the United States. * The United States becomes a developed nation again and starts colonizing the moon. * China starts colonizing Venus. * Thailand, Australia, and India starts colonizing the moon. * Many United States immigrants in China, Korea and Japan start moving back to the United States. 2080s * California gains independence from Mexico. The Republic of California is formed of California, Baja California, Baja California Sur, Nevada, Arizona and Sonora. The Capital becomes San Diego. * The United States starts colonizing mars. * South Africa, Brazil and Malaysia start colonizing the moon. South Africa becomes the first African nation to colonize. * Guam and the Bahamas are admitted into the United States. Guam and the Bahamas become the 47th and 48th states respectively. * According to a poll, 56% of Americans are not religious. * Spanish becomes a mandatory language to learn in 8th Grade in the United States. Many people protested about this act. 2090s * Korea starts setting up colonies on Mars. Category:Scenario: Centuries